I Wanna Be Your Man
by PunksXeChick
Summary: An Alberto Del-Rio One-Shot Songfic based on Chris Brown I Wanna Be as req by Cenaswifey4life.  Wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,I wanna be yeah.. I Wanna be yeah... Del RioXOC


**This is a One-Shot Songfic based on Chris Brown I wanna be, requested by Cenaswifey4life.**

**I didn't own anything, Cenaswifey4life owns her OC Vanessa.**

**Del Rio, Swagger and other Divas belongs to themselves and WWE.**

**The song I wanna be belongs to Chris Brown.**

**I hope that you will like it, Cenaswifeyforlife**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>[Intro:]<strong>**  
><strong>**[Sigh] Look. I know we've been friends for a while now.****  
><strong>**But, I just feel like I can confess to you.****  
><strong>**It's gonna be hard but.****  
><strong>**Alright here it goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Alberto Del Rio POV]<strong>

I'm a WWE Superstar for the WWE and today I happened to be having a match with Jack Swagger and by the end of the match, I capitalize by locking in my cross armbreaker on him, he struggled to get to the ropes, but I kept a firm grip till he finally tapped out!

The referee raised my arm up high, as Jack kept glaring at me. He get back on his feet and got down from the ring seething with anger, he then stormed up to his girlfriend Vanessa and aggressively yanked her arm and dragged her backstage.

I was furious everytime Jack did that. I'm not gonna lie that I do have a huge crush on Vanessa but the sad thing is she'll never be my girl since Jake is with her!

I sighed and headed back to my locker room...

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,<strong>**  
><strong>**and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.****  
><strong>**Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Del Rio POV]<strong>

I've known Vanessa for up to a year now and she's the nicest and the most humble human being I've ever met, but the only down side is she happens to be dating Jake Hager better known as Jack Swagger.

Jake clearly didn't deserved to be with someone like her, he treated her badly and tends to flirt with almost all of the divas in the WWE. He's a first class asshole who needs to learn some manners.

There's more than one occasion where I'll find Jake treating her badly! It was infuriating that Jake has to treat her in this way, if I have my way I would have whoop that asshole!

Every single time I would see Vanessa crying all by herself backstage and I badly wanted to run up to her and gave her a hug and to assure her that everything's gonna be alright.

I really wanna be her man and I'm gonna try my best to make it happen...

* * *

><p><strong>Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,<strong>**  
><strong>**just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,****  
><strong>**and anytime you need a shoulder - it's yours, night or day,****  
><strong>**but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be...**

* * *

><p><strong>-A Week Later-<strong>

It deeply angers me that Jake is being a prick to her, he doesn't know how to treasure a good woman! Just last week I saw him flirting with the Bellas!

What does he take Vanessa for?

I walked up to Jake and asked him to treasure Vanessa, but he gets in my face instead!

"Who the hell do you think you are to teach me how I should treat my own girl, huh! Its none of your business anyway, Alberto!" he snapped.

I have no other choice but to leave him alone! Even though I felt like breaking his nose, I maintain my composure for the sake of Vanessa.

I didn't wanna be the bad guy in her eyes for beating the hell out of her boyfriend.

Today is like any other day, I saw Vanessa crying backstage, I badly wanted to be her shoulder to cry on, so without any hesitation I finally made up my mind to tell her the truth about Jake.

She was sobbing, but as soon as she saw me heading towards her, she quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Hi-hi Alberto." she sniffled.

"Hi Vanessa, are you okay mi amor?" I asked her with concern etched on my face.

She nods her head, "Yes I'm fine, Alberto nothing to worry about." she fakes smile.

"Well Vanessa, I need to tell you this, I didn't mean to intrude on your private life, but just last week I saw Swagger getting too close to the Bellas. He's practically all over them!" I told her.

She paused, "I don't believed you, they were just friends Alberto, and nothing more! Look I trust Jake okay. Alberto I have to go now." she wave a goodbye to me before she leaves.

I meant well, but its unfortunate that she didn't believed me, her love for Jake has really blinded her. I sighed and walked back to my locker room.

I really wanna be closer to her but I guess that it'll never happened now...

* * *

><p><strong>The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),<strong>**  
><strong>**The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.****  
><strong>**Wanna be the one you run to,****  
><strong>**wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you**

* * *

><p><strong>-2 Weeks Later on RAW-<strong>

I happened to walked aimlessly backstage when I saw Swagger and Vanessa in a heated argument. I moved in closer so that I'll be able to eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You were supposed to accompany me on my match with A-RY. Where the hell were you huh? As my girlfriend I expect you to always be by my side!" he yelled at her.

"Jake I'm sorry, I was hanging with the girls." she added softly.

"Were you with the girls or were you with some other guy?" Jake eyed her closely.

I saw Vanessa bursting into tears, "Jake you knew I wouldn't do that. I love you!"

"How do I know if you're telling the truth or not, you have always been a bitch to me!"

"But Jake, you do know that I won't lie to you!"

"I don't care about that, you are one lucky bitch for getting to date me, do you know how many girls are dying to be with me? Yet I chose you! SO YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WELL, BITCH!" He bellowed in her face.

I clenched my fist as Jake kept hurling vulgarities at her.

"Jake please stop it, I'm loyal to you." She pleaded but Jake wouldn't listen to any of it.

"Stop lying to me, you whore! For all I know you must have already cheated on me with other Superstars, YOU LYING CUNT!" He kept getting in her face.

"STOP IT JAKE! I wouldn't lie to you! You need to trust me!" she hollered.

"How dare you raise your voice to me, bitch!" With that he raise his hand and slapped Veronica hard across the face.

That's it! If Vanessa is my girl, I would never ever hurt her in any way but this Cabron has crossed the line! He's seriously gonna get an ass-whooping right now!

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..<strong>**  
><strong>**Be the man making your girl jealous,****  
><strong>**be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..****  
><strong>**whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:****  
><strong>**soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,****  
><strong>**I wanna be...**

* * *

><p>I dashed over to them and when Jake is about to hit her again, I grab his hand and shoved him away. Vanessa was surprised that I've come to stand up for her.<p>

"Hey Alberto, this is none of your business! This is between me and my girlfriend, so why don't you just buzz off!" he exclaimed angrily at me. I was beyond pissed and I felt like breaking his face!

"I won't just stand here and see you hit this beautiful girl here, you should not have slapped her, and if you hurt her again, I will snap your arm with my cross-armbreaker, you cabron!" I snapped.

"Oh why do you care? I didn't know that Vanessa is your bitch!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

I have had it with him! As soon as he uttered that filthy word, I punched him as hard as I could. He stumbled and crashed to the floor, I was so angry that I must have went loco and broke his nose, he put a hand to his bloodied nose and glared at me angrily!

"You'll pay for this, you fucking asshole..! he snapped.

"Well I dare you to make me pay, Pinchazo! Cause as far as I know you don't have the guts, Perro Sucio!" (Filthy Dog)

He glared at us for the longest time before he storms off in a huff.

I brought Vanessa back to my locker room and use a handkerchief to treat her bloodied lip. As I pressed the handkerchief to her wounds. She moaned softly and looked up at me with her sad puppy eyes.

"Are you okay, did I press too hard, carino?" I asked her worriedly.

She was in tears again but she shook her head gently to acknowledged that she's fine, I smiled and pulled her closer to me so that her head were resting on my shoulder.

"I just wanna let you know that I wanna be more than just a friend Vanessa. I'm always gonna be there for you. I know that Jake has not been treating you right, but let me assure you that I'm gonna treat you better. I have liked you for the past one year, ever since I saw you as Jake's manager.

It was love at first sight, you were so beautiful and I already know since then that I wanna make you mine."

She looks up at me with her big blue eyes and smiled sweetly. "You need to smile more, you had the most amazing smile, sweetheart." I said softly to her and before I knew it, I lean and gave her a kiss, and thankfully she responds and pulled me closer...

* * *

><p><strong>Would it be cool?<strong>**  
><strong>**Would you mind if I called you my boo,****  
><strong>**what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?****  
><strong>**Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?****  
><strong>**Have you thought about it - wait - really thought about it?****  
><strong>**Maybe you should take some time****  
><strong>**call your girls and talk about it, yeah.****  
><strong>**'cause I done already made up my mind,****  
><strong>**don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,****  
><strong>**I wanna be...**

* * *

><p><strong>-A Month Later-<strong>

Vanessa and I have been seeing each other for a month now. She dumped Jake and became my valet. I was right about Jake, he didn't have the guts to do anything.

Even my kayfabe personal announcer Ricardo was happy for the both of us. Everything was bliss for me and Vanessa. We were so much in love with each other.

I was deep in thought, when I felt someone tapping my shoulder, I turned around and grinned for it was the love of my life, Vanessa beaming at me. I pulled her closer and lean to kissed her.

"Hey Alberto, Eve and Gail Kim were really happy that I'm dating you. When I was with Jake, they absolutely hated him to the core! So what makes you so special that even my girls liked you?" she teased me.

"I guess, your girls find me hot but you already know that." I gloat and gave her my trademark wink, she punched my arm playfully and kissed my cheek.

"So your mom and dad are coming over to stay with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah they are and they couldn't wait to see you, Alberto." she giggled.

"Well I can't wait to see them too and thanked your mum for giving birth to such a beautiful woman as you." I kissed her forehead as she blushed.

The meeting with her parents were great and they absolutely blessed me with their daughter. They were glad that Vanessa finally got rid of Jake.

I was such a happy man and after a year of wanting to be her man, she was finally mine...

* * *

><p><strong>Put me on your screen saver, all over your Myspace and make me one of your top favorites,<strong>

**that's where I wanna be...****  
><strong>**The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)****  
><strong>**wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl..**

* * *

><p>I walked back into my locker room and saw Vanessa sitting down with her laptop. I went up to her and plant little kisses on her shoulder and that's when I saw a screensaver of myself on her laptop.<p>

I was grinning from ear to ear as she turned to face me. "You like that, Alberto do you think its corny?" she chuckled.

"Si I like it and of course its not corny my darling, you are free to put me on your screensaver whenever you like. _Estoy Bien Con Ella" _(I'm fine by it)" I added as we kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,<strong>**  
><strong>**I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood.**

* * *

><p><strong>-1 Year Later-<strong>

I pulled Vanessa into a hug, its been a year since we've been together and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

Being with her has been the happiest moment in my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world...

I took out a small box from my pocket and opening it to reveal the wedding ring that I've chosen, I knelt on one knee. "Vanessa will you marry me?" She was stunned as I proposed to her but slowly she began to cry tears of happiness.

"Yes I will, Alberto. I love you." she sobbed and hugged me tightly.

I lifted her and spin her around... She has made me the happiest man ever.

I put her down and gaze into her eyes, "Yo siempre te amare desde el fondo de mi corazon" (I will always love you from the bottom of my heart)

She nods her head cause she did understand Spanish, "Me too Alberto, I love you with all my heart." She exclaimed before she pulled me into a kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>Girl I wanna be, I wanna be... [sigh]<strong>**  
><strong>**I wanna be, I wanna be...**

* * *

><p>We have been married for over two years now and Vanessa is 6 months pregnant with our first child. She has truly make me the happiest man ever.<p>

I always wondered if I didn't stop Jake from attacking her more than 3 years ago and let her know what I felt about her, would we have ever end up together?

Now that I think about it, I was really grateful that I did make the right choices that day.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. I've finally make her mine and I'm gonna treasure and cherished her for all of my life.

Deep in my heart, I know that I wanna be her everything but more than that I'm happy that I've finally got my wish to be her man...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Please R&R**


End file.
